


Unrequited

by eurydicesflower



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, originally posted in ffnet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower
Summary: Grantaire never knew it was unrequited love for Enjolras; he was oblivious. Eponine didn't want to admit Marius was in love with Cosette; she was oblivious. But, their unrequited love won't last forever; they were all oblivious than Marius.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier, Grantaire/Jean Prouvaire, Marius Pontmercy & Éponine Thénardier
Kudos: 1





	1. He never saw me there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfiction on all of my fandoms! (two years ago, i made this fic and posted this in ffnet)
> 
> This time, I am currently working on this fic, as well as Hey, Neighbor , too since quarantine happened. I already have an outline for both fics and I think I can finish this year, but I won't promise that I'll be updating every time anw enjoy this fic! originally posted in ffnet: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12841498/1/Unrequited

**Grantaire _POV_**

The sun shines brightly. The heat pricks his fragile skin. Blonde curls swaying in the breeze of the wind. His eyes; the perfect blue orbs that will make you entranced and oh, the way he walks. He looks like a real model. I can't help myself from holding his hand. Ugh, it frustrates me! He looked at me and I wanna die until I said that words to him.

"You may be mistaken as one of those models you can see in Calvin Klein if someone doesn't know you," I told him as we walked across the school grounds. Fuck you Grantaire! He reminded his self. It made me feel that we were in a morning stroll as if we were on a date as a couple. But I reminded myself that I am on my way to my next art class, Mr. Wilkinson not a typical date.

"Oh really, R?" He answered flatly. What the fuck? It's a compliment and hell if I were his boyfriend, but it won't happen, I'll shower him with love. Even Courf would like the compliment.

"Whoa, Apollo doesn't like that compliment? If you are Courf, you would even kiss me," Grantaire teased him slightly hoping he would get his point.

"R, listen. First, Courf is excluded in this narrative and second, he wouldn't dare to kiss one of us. Even me! Don't get me wrong but you know that I don't romance people," His tone reminds me of his speech one time at one of our protests last week about the illegal clearing of the informal settlers' houses.

"Hey, it's a compliment! But Courf wouldn't mind if he kisses one of us, even you Apollo," Grantaire pouted and heck, why did I like this marble man?

I'm proud of my Apollo. He never failed me to make me smile even though he never saw me as his faithful, ever faithful boyfrie- friend. Grantaire stood from the pavements and daydreamed and he didn't notice that Enjolras retorted.

"Earth to R? Are you in there? Enjolras is looking for his friend," Enjolras snaps his fine fingers in front of Grantaire. Oh, my sweet Enjolras, can't you see I am lovestruck the way your raspy- no, your fiery voice stung my heart and pierced it into many pieces.

"Enj, I think I'm late for class," Grantaire suggested even though he wasn't.

He strode away to his next class and left Enjolras behind without further ado. Grantaire knew he all along that he can't love someone even him. But surely, he'll find something that'll make his Apollo happy and it wasn't him.

"R, will you pass that cold beer!" Courf asked Grantaire.

"Why would I? Mr. Julien Courfeyrac? I thought you have exams for your class tomorrow?" Grantaire smirked and eventually tossed the other beer to Courf.

Lounged in their spacious apartment, they lay their backs on their big sofa. Enjolras insisted that they should be living in a bigger apartment near the university and share monthly rents.

A typical night for the Les Amis de l'ABC or the Les Amis, that's the way they call their selves. The Les Amis was led by Enjolras to provide help for the poor and to voice their ideas that there should be equality among all people.

However, Les Amis was just a group of university-school boys that are given the privilege to study in a prestigious school.

The Les Amis was composed of intelligent young boys: James Combeferre and Marcus Joly were both medical students aspiring to be doctors. Jehan "Jean" Prouvaire and Raoul Grantaire decided that their courses would be connected to Arts. Jehan loves writing poetry as much as he loves painting flowers and landscapes. However, Grantaire only loves painting so he was an art major.

Julien Courfeyrac, Michél Bossuet, Alexandré Gabriel Enjolras, Marius Pontmercy were law students. Courf wants to be a Criminal Defense Lawyer as well as Bossuet while Marius wants to be a Family Law Lawyer.

Meanwhile, Enjolras wants to serve the public sector and he wanted to help those who can't afford a lawyer so he decided that someday he can be a Public Defense lawyer.

Ariél Feuilly and Felix Bahorel already finished college and they were the ones who act like their fathers. Bahorel managed Café Musain along the university together with Musichetta, Joly and Bossuet's girlfriend. He also owned a fan making shop where Feuilly works as a shop manager. Even though they didn't get their respective jobs as a Computer Engineer and an Architect, however, they are satisfied with what they were.

"Hey, R? Have you seen Enj? I haven't seen him earlier since the two of you always walked to your classes," Courf asked Grantaire.

"Well, if I am not mistaken, he was reviewing for his pol-sci class. We shouldn't bother Apollo for a while. He might write a speech for bothering him," Grantaire grinned as he drank his last cold beer and even Courf laughed.

"I guess so. But, you know he's the one that should be having fun these days. It's so stressful and I can't even focus because I-…," he stopped and shook his head and bid his goodbye to Grantaire. "Good night, R. See you around," he went to his room and shut his door gently.

"Okay, what was that for? Sometimes I don't understand these guys," Grantaire stood there dumbfounded and he was the only one left in their living room.

Apollo wasn't here. He was busy reviewing in his room for his political science class. Grantaire shook his head when he thought about it.

Grantaire left the living room and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the cold beer. He didn't notice that Jehan was there. Jehan knew Grantaire's unrequited love for their chief, however, something bothered Jehan about Grantaire. He admired this drunken cynic.

"Good evening R," Jehan greeted him. Grantaire was shocked and didn't notice that he was there.

"Woah, shit, you almost gave me a heart attack, Jehan. I didn't even notice you sitting there. Hey, what's that?" Grantaire walk towards Jehan and Jehan immediately closed his journal of poetry, his beloved possession. He didn't want Grantaire to see what he was writing.

"Well, I'm sorry if I bothered you. Just tell me if there's something that I can help. Call me, Captain Capital R! So long fellow citizen!" Grantaire rushed out of the kitchen and made his way to meddle the other Les Amis in their respective rooms. Jehan knew that he will disturb Joly and Bossuet because they don't have classes the next day.

"Why did I even like this drunk?" Jehan smiled and he proceeded writing his poetry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written two years ago and i just happen to post here it too so, i know there are some mistakes but i'm gonna edit it soon after finishing this fic


	2. We have started

**_Grantaire POV_ **

"R, are you insane? How do you even manage to get here when you always do is to get drunk! Do you even care about our cause?"

_It hurts my dear Apollo, the way you always treat me like that. You can't even see why I am like this. You're damn oblivious than Marius. It's a long story where the two of us met._

* * *

**_Summer, 2010_ **

_Dear Diary,_

_It just started with the both of us._

_It's a bright sunny day. I was fourteen when I met you. We were in middle school and ever since we're inseparable. You weren't like that attractive man that I have loved, When we are young, you were a big nerd that day. You even wore that big ass glasses! Your smile shows your teeth and heck, I also remember that you have braces that time. I always teased you about that._

_However, your head was big and sometimes our classmates called you_ _**Gabe the Airhead.** _

_You fight them back for calling you that but I stopped you. I remembered you look into my eyes; your eyes were like the ocean. I can't help gazing at those blue orbs hoping to indulge myself with those captivating eyes._

_And that's also the time that first, I knew I wasn't straight and second, I'll protect and love you, Gabe._

* * *

_**Winter 2010**  
_

_I was fifteen and I recently had my birthday. You even gave me a present that I've always been looking for! There were art materials and you even bought new watercolors for me! I don't know what the brands but, when I saw the receipt, it was all expensive! Especially the watercolors, they were artist-grade set, though._

_After that day, we met and talked in my bedroom. We sat on my mat and you were busy reading your book, War Horse. Your parents never bothered asking why you were always in our house; however, all I knew was that you have been my best friend since summer._

"Hey, Gabe. Can I call you Apollo?" I asked you and you grinned but shook your head but those blond curls were disheveled hoping that I would ruffle those.

"'Taire, I am just a fifteen-year-old dreaming to be a lawyer and I'm not like Apollo, but… why do you even come up with that?" he was curious. He also knew that Grantaire may come up with an explanation that may satisfy his curiosity.

"Well, ever since I stumbled in our public library. There little Grantaire was curious, then once, he browsed a book where there are Greek Gods and Goddesses! There were pretty pictures included in that book. Especially when I saw the sculpture of the Greek God Apollo! You looked like him, Gabe, minus the nerdy glasses and braces. I would love to draw you dressed as Apollo!" Grantaire told Enjolras and he showed his sketchbook on his lap where he tried drawing the face of Enjolras.

"Wow, 'Taire, why you're so damn good at those!" Enjolras examined the sketchbook and he traced his face in the sketchbook. His eyes were dazzled by Grantaire's work of art. He can't imagine that his friend managed to draw him.

"But, 'Taire, I do not look like Apollo," he confessed, however, in the back of his mind, he agrees. He didn't want to admit to Grantaire that he resembles the ever attractive Apollo.

Grantaire grabbed the sketchbook and he placed it once again on his lap. Afterwards, he faced Enjolras and grabbed his shoulders.

"But still you are! You are a pretty boy like Apollo!" Grantaire grinned at Enjolras.

He smiled when Grantaire told him that he was pretty instead of handsome. Grantaire noticed that he has a dimple when he smiled that time. It was not the last time that he smiled because of him not until that day.

* * *

**_March 2011-Saturday_ **

" _Dear Alexandré Gabriel Enjolras, you have been qualified-"_

"'Taire! Wake up! Hey, it's me, Gabe! Ugggh... Hey Raoul Grantaire! Let me into your bedroom!" Enjolras banged Grantaire's window as he climbed his way up to R's tree.

As startled he was, Grantaire opened his window and let Enjolras in. He didn't know how and why did he climb just to get to his room. Grantaire looked at his clock and it says it was already _9:37 am._

"What do you want, Gabe?" Grantaire folded his hands across his chest. Enjolras laughed nervously and placed his hand on his pocket to get something.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing? Don't tell me it was a spider!" Grantaire screamed at Enjolras. He jumped and nearly slapped Enjolras' hands but his reflexes were fast and held Grantaire's hands.

Grantaire nearly lost his breath. Enjolras' hands were the best thing he held. He felt that this is it. However, doubt forms in his mind.

_What is this feeling? Is this love?_

Grantaire felt butterflies in his stomach. His heart was beating fast. "I hope Gabe wouldn't hear my heartbeat," he prayed. He felt the time was slowly moving as he felt their hands intertwined, however, Grantaire was imagining things.

"'Taire, calm down! I want you to be the first, excluding my parents, who will know this news," Enjolras showed what's inside his pocket and there it was, a letter from the university they enrolled. It was the best universities in their country and luckily, Enjolras made it.

He smiled at Grantaire. He hugged him tightly and in that way, Grantaire realized that this was the day that he felt something for his best friend.

"Thanks for being with me, 'Taire," Enjolras told Grantaire.

"It's a pleasure, Apollo."

_So it's love._

* * *

**_Present day_ **

Jehan was left alone in the kitchen by Grantaire. He busied himself by his favorite hobby, writing poetry. "How could R never notice me?" Jehan asked himself.

He was a pretty man, actually. He has a sandy hair just like 'Ferre's. He loves decorating his hair with flowers and sometimes he braided it and took selfies and post it on his own Instagram. It took him thousands of followers but still, Grantaire never noticed poor Jehan.

As Jehan busied himself writing poetry, he never noticed someone entered the kitchen. Their feet were light and even Jehan never heard any footsteps but as they opened the fridge, Jehan glanced quickly. He never expected who it was but it's just Enjolras. He rarely went downstairs when it's finals week but this time, it was different.

"I needed a distraction, thank you and you don't have to look at me like that, Jehan," Enjolras answered flatly. He knew what Jehan will ask. He rummaged through the contents of the fridge and took what he will need. It was a bag of chocolate marshmallows.

"Hey, Gabe. I know it's a funny question but, we, specifically the Les Amis knew that… Uhhm… Well…," Jehan hesitated to ask Enjolras, knowing that when Jehan asked something, he would never stop asking.

However, Jehan didn't look Enjolras in the eyes because he knew that he was staring daggers at him. If Enjolras' blue eyes could kill, he was already dead, any moment from now.

But after a few seconds, Jehan looked up. Enjolras wasn't looking at him instead; he was facing the window. The moonlight cascaded his figure. Jehan never knew that Enjolras would be like this. It's just the two of them and he was lucky that he saw this side of Enjolras.

Enjolras turned around as he ate his chocolate marshmallows. "Go on, what's that funny question that I have to answer, Jehan?" he said as he swallows his marshmallow.

"Well, it's just I'm curious, Why are you so afraid of being in love? I know it's a bit awkward for you to answer but-"

"It's not a funny question, Jehan. Well, I am not afraid of loving someone, actually. It's just... it's different I think. I never knew when or how I will love someone. I'm not opposed to the fact that someday, Alexandré Gabriel Enjolras would love someone but this wasn't that time. That time will come if I can change something especially the treatment between the rich and the poor," he told Jehan.

"But what if you found someone right before you change something for them?" he said. He was never satisfied with Enjolras's answer especially when it comes to love. It was Jehan after all, you can't blame him because he believes that _true love comes right in our heart before our eyes._

He knew if this was the topic, Enjolras would lecture him. He never expected that it would turn out like this.

"Sometimes we can leave them as it is. You can't change something when you aren't starting it," Enjolras turned around and once again, he stood upon the window as the moonlight shines on the floor.

"I am aghast, Gabe," Jehan said.

He was the only one left calling Enjolras in his childhood nickname, Gabe. After Grantaire and Enjolras graduated, Enjolras insisted that he should be addressed on his last name rather than using his ridiculous nickname, as Enjolras have said when they entered college.

"Well, I think this should be my cue. You know, I should go get some sleep and face the day tomorrow!" he yawned and stretched his arms. Jehan stood and bid his goodbye to Enjolras as he went upstairs to his room next to Grantaire's.

Enjolras looked at the nearest clock and it's already 11:22 PM. He should get some sleep just like the others. "It would be another day for me," Enjolras yawned and placed the bag of marshmallows back to the fridge. He made sure that no one finds his secret food when he needed a distraction so he hid it below the potato chips where the Amis doesn't always mind eating nor bother it because they prefer cold beer than cold chips.


	3. What's going on?

**_Meet me at Musain, you know where it was, right?_ **

The text message flashed on her phone. _Another day of pretending with Marius,_ Éponine reminded herself as she walked out of her classroom from Valjean's class.

As she walked her way to Musain, many students were talking and laughing on the sidewalk, however, Éponine was all alone. She has no friend to talk about excluding Marius. Oh god, please, how I wish something would happen She told herself. She strode to pass the bystanders. Éponine didn't notice that someone was running on her way.

They bumped Éponine and they had something on their hands that it spilled on Éponine's shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see it's my favorite shirt?" Éponine shouted at them. She was staring at them but as they looked up, his black curly hair was disheveled. He flashed a grin to Éponine. "Okay, what the fuck? This man is cute, goddamit 'Ponine!" she muttered to herself.

"I'm so sorry, Mademoiselle." he picked the back of her hand and kissed it. Éponine stared in disbelief as the man has acted—it wasn't part of her daily basis that someone would consider acting like his confident man.

"Gotta go!" he rushed and left Éponine stunned in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey! Get back here! Don't leave me hanging!" Éponine shouted but he didn't hear her as he rushed. "You smelled like— wait, is he going to Musain?"

* * *

It was a nice place, after all, Éponine told herself as she walked towards the entrance of Café Musain. Café Musain isn't an ordinary coffee shop that caters students near the university. Students often go there whenever they were working on their assignments or to meet up someone just like Éponine. Musain resembles a 19th-century French café. The scent of coffee lingers in the woods of the café. It was a busy afternoon where the chairs and tables were occupied by the students from the university.

It was _home_ for some especially for the Les Amis where they used it as their meeting place thanks to Bahorel.

Éponine spotted a familiar face as he emerges from the back room of the café. It was Marius. Éponine rushed towards Marius. He saw her approaching and grinned. "Don't smile at me like that, you're making me more in love with you," Éponine mumbled as she returned the smile to Marius. He walked towards Éponine and hugged her. "You actually came! I thought you would never come, 'Ponine. You are truly my best friend," Marius said. Éponine felt embarrassed but she liked it. _I wish this would always happen_ — it was bliss for Éponine as he imagined Marius would always do this for her every day.

"Don't worry, Marius. That's what best friends for," Éponine told Marius as she twinge when he told Marius and there was slight pang in her chest, it was hurt. "How can Marius never see me?" Éponine mumbled to herself.

Marius led Éponine inside the backroom of the café where a group of university-school boys same as her age occupied the room. She didn't know who they were. However, his friends waved 'hello' and 'good day, Mademoiselle!'—it made Éponine blushed on their warm welcome despite being a stranger.

They sat near the boys' tables. The room was filled with chattering boys, it wasn't quite understandable for Éponine because they were debating on something—it was social injustice. However, she wasn't sure if she was right.

Afterwards, a black haired man walked near their table and placed his hands on his hips. He grinned and took Éponine's small delicate hands on his big calloused hands.

"Before anything else, Marius, who was this beautiful woman?" he said. "You are not telling us that this was your girlfriend," he remarked.

"Uhh, well, Courf. I don't have a girlfriend. Guys, I am sorry that I haven't mentioned her. Meet Éponine, Éponine Jondrette. My best friend since freshman year and Éponine meet my friends! We call ourselves as The Les Amis de l'ABC." Marius gladly introduced Éponine to his friends. Éponine was shocked when his friend, Courf, told that she was Marius' girlfriend and she knew that he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Marius has friends that are actually boys and it wasn't only you, Éponine," the sandy-haired man stood and introduced himself as Jean Prouvaire but he insisted to call him as Jehan.

"Nice to meet you, Jehan." Éponine smiled. Jehan shook Éponine's hands—it was a firm handshake and quite strong for a pretty fellow like Jehan.

"Don't be shy and as a present for our new acquaintance, I'll be treating your coffee," Jehan said. "May I excuse Éponine, Marius? I'll just borrow her for a while and you can continue your talk as we excuse ourselves." Jehan took Éponine 's hands and made her follow near the boy's tables. "Girl, I already adore you for being strong," he added.

Éponine didn't know what Jehan was talking about. "Uhhm, I think I didn't follow what you have said." she tilted her head and stared at Jehan in confusion.

"Well, don't make me look that I didn't know that you are in love with Marius, yes? However, Marius was oblivious. _Fuck Marius_." he scoffed when he mentioned Marius' name.

Éponine laughed but she was hurt by Jehan's words. "Wow, I admit that I am too obvious _,_ you're a good observer, Jehan," she said.

"Dear 'Ponine you should be careful. He might be a good guy but he can break your heart. I am concerned for you," he said and smiled at Éponine. It was sincerest among the smiles she had seen back when she was on her _home_ — it shouldn't be called as home when your father tried to sell the two of your little brothers and only left Gavroche living in a street. Jehan held Éponine's hands. She felt that Jehan might be right. Jehan already knew about her dying love with Marius. Even though they have met on this day, she thought that he was already her best friend.

"Anyways, Marius and I weren't the only one in Les Amis. I'll tell you who were they. Beware, they might look like innocent university school boys but they can also break the law," Jehan whispered and winked at Éponine. She wanted to know who these boys were. In the back of her mind, she wants to befriend them but she was afraid especially on what he has said.

"Are you bad guys?" Éponine asked in a nice manner.

"No, no, no and no. We aren't bad guys. It's a long story. Don't worry, I know I have scared you but we were actually good," Jehan waved his hand dismissively and Éponine was relieved.

* * *

Jehan introduced the Les Amis. He started to James Combferre or 'Ferre for them. He was a medical student.

"For me, 'Ferre was caring especially to Enj. He was the typical boyfriend that always cares for you. Luckily, 'Ferre was straight and I have to admit I once liked that guy before we became friends," he admitted. Éponine wasn't shocked that Jehan might like someone of his same-sex and she has no right to judge him because it's what he was. "Well, I might add that he is single." Jehan wriggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Well, I think he wasn't interested in me, and I wasn't interested either," Éponine said as she shook her head.

"Hey, I was only joking about that but back to Les Amis. Next is Julien Courfeyrac, Marcus Joly, Michél Bossuet," he said.

"Julien Courfeyrac or Courf was a law student. He was a flirtatious man. I remind you 'Ponine, beware of that man," he said to Éponine as he points his hand to Courf, who started making jokes with his friends on the center of the table. "But, Courf's a good man, he won't hurt someone not unless someone hurt us and he would dare risk his life upon saving us," he added.

"All of us were good with different attitudes. However, Joly and Bossuet were different than Courf. Joly was a medical student while Bossuet was a law student just like Courf and pretty boy, Marius. Well, they both loved a girl; it was a healthy polyamorous relationship with Musichetta, anyways, hey 'Chetta!" he waved to a petite tanned girl with curly auburn hair who sat between Joly and Bossuet. She mumbled an excuse to the two and walked her way to their table. "'Cheta meet Éponine. Éponine meet Musichetta. 'Chetta's one of our favorite cute baristas," Jehan said and winked at Musichetta.

"Don't talk to me like that, Jehan. You're lucky my brother insisted the ten of you to be here all the time." Chetta rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what can I get to the both of you?" she added as she reached for her notebook in her pen.

"The usual for me and the special for 'Ponine." he smiled to 'Chetta.

"Copy that. I got to go back to the counter. Just you wait, okay?" Musichetta nodded at the pair.

'Chetta left after she got their orders. "So I haven't told you who was Ariel Feuilly and 'Chetta's brother, right? Well, they were like our fathers or should I call our _daddies_. Don't tell them that I slightly ship them." he smiled mischievously and it made Éponine chuckled.

"You have a wide imagination, Jehan," Éponine said.

"Yeah, I know that. Don't mention it. But anyways, both of them were career-oriented. I wish R would be like that," Jehan said as he placed his arms on the table and his eyes weren't dreamy and sparkly as they were earlier. It doesn't suit for him to be filled with sadness, as Éponine thought.

"R would always drink and I don't think that someone could change him." Jehan sighed.

"Who's R? You didn't mention someone named as R and… Enj?" Éponine asked Jehan. She can't remove the feeling that maybe one of them might be the one who bumped her earlier. Luckily, her shirt was black but it has a slight smell of—wine? _Who the fuck drinks wine for lunch?_

"Well, I think you shouldn't know who are they but—" Jehan was interrupted when someone passed out in the boy's tables and it was quite odd when in the middle of their conversation there would be shouting and laughing amidst the commotion made by the boys in the backroom.

"R, are you insane? How do you even manage to get here when you always do is to get drunk! Do you even care about our cause?" someone shouted at the drunk who was standing in front of him. It was a handsome—no, a beautiful man. Beautiful is the right word to define him. He was quite intimidating however despite his marble-liked stature, his face remained calm and would resemble a face of a Greek God. To Éponine, he was the most beautiful man she has ever seen. Those eyes were as blue as the ocean. His blond curly hair was disheveled and she almost wanted to tug those curls playfully. She almost forgot her feelings to Marius.

"Go back to your senses 'Ponine. It was just _infatuation_ , it's not love just like for Marius. Marius was better than him," she muttered to herself as she stared at the marble-liked man.

"Don't stare to Enjolras like that." Jehan smiled as he patted Éponine's shoulders. "He was quite a charmer, wasn't he? Many ladies have always knelt before Enjolras but my dear, none of them was successful. He won't even dare to love someone even a woman before his beloved country," he added.

"Well, I don't think that I'll end up with that marble man. Look at him, he doesn't smile like Marius! He was like a marble!" she pointed to Enjolras when he wasn't looking at them. "If I could choose between them, I will choose Marius no matter what happens. Marius was better than him. I would never replace him with that marble man." she stared at Marius like he would melt with Éponine's fierce eyes. Éponine wouldn't change her love for Marius if she realized that for many years of pretending, it was _**unrequited**_.


	4. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on this chapter, most of them might be a little ooc but anw enjoy the fic!

It was Grantaire all along. He was the drunk that made Enjolras angry as Jehan told Éponine. Underneath the table, Grantaire nursed a wine bottle as he fell asleep. For Éponine, it doesn't suit Grantaire to be drowned with liquor but as Jehan told her, it was his past time. Nothing can stop him even Enjolras nor Jehan. Although he was drunk, he still managed to pass his class and even get an average grade— it was his special skill aside from being sober the next morning.

"I don't think Enjolras would be happy if Grantaire wakes up," Éponine said as she stared at Grantaire.

"It happens all the time, 'Ponine. He'll be fine. Gabe won't hurt him. It's just hard for Gabe to see his best friend act like that since they got in college." Jehan smiled at Éponine.

"I really hope that someday, Gabe would find someone just like him—who will understand him as a human being. Someday, my friends also want to see the marble crack if ever he finds someone." Jehan sighed as he looked at Grantaire and back to Éponine, he smiled.

"Hey, I also forgot to introduce them to you—I wanted you to meet Grantaire and Gabe personally!" Jehan stood and grabbed Éponine's hands. She was stunned as Jehan forced her to come along but she can't say no to him.

As they walked towards the boy's tables, Joly was the first one to greet them followed by the other boys. Éponine sat near Marius and Jehan—they were the ones who were her close friend that time.

The meeting of Les Amis has started after the commotion has stopped when Enjolras has shouted to Grantaire.

As Jehan told Éponine, Enjolras was their leader— a charismatic, fierce leader, capable of being terrible. He also said that Enjolras was also a great speaker. His speeches were always about the unprivileged life of the poor—those were the speeches that made him fiercer than anyone in Les Amis. That's why they made him as their leader.

"Although he may be fierce in front of the people and to Les Amis, he was a stranger when it comes to loving a person—he was the marble man to Les Amis." Jehan giggled when he mentioned _marble man_. "He can't quite seem to know a woman," he added.

 _Marble man_ , Éponine thought. She fixed her gaze on Enjolras. She was entranced by his beauty. It happened once again when she saw Enjolras for the first time. But reality comes to her head and she shook her head and a small smile etched on her face. It was that matter of time that _suddenly_ she forgot Marius.

* * *

Later that day, Enjolras and Combferre were busy planning their next protest while the other Les Amis were busy laughing and drinking. Jehan told Éponine that the two of them were the serious ones among the boys— they can't be bothered.

The room was only filled with Enjolras' voice— it wasn't quite bothering after all. His voice was filled with passion when talked about what social justice that must be attained especially for the poor.

"Even though they're rich, they fight for them." Éponine drummed her fingers on the table. She wants to interrupt Enjolras while he talks. It made her interested to talk but she erased that thought instead she gazed at Marius. He wasn't listening to Enjolras. Typical Marius, she giggled and Marius saw her. Marius flushed and Éponine can't contain her laughter. Jehan nudged her so it made her stopped her laughing. She mouthed sorry to Jehan and he nodded.

Éponine was bored. Suddenly, she thought of something and playfully nudged Jehan as he was busy listening to Enjolras.

"Uhhm Jehan, there's something I really want to ask you," Éponine said as she glanced sideways and knowing that there's no one who will hear them she proceeded. "Well, I know this would be a big favor but—" she was interrupted when Jehan placed his hand reassuringly on her right shoulder. He fixed his gaze at Éponine.

"It's okay, 'Ponine. If you're Marius' friend, so do I. Don't hesitate to ask me something not unless it would be a difficult task for me." Jehan laughed as well as Éponine. There's trust build upon themselves—it made Éponine happier than she was.

She took a deep breath. "Well, if—no, that's not it. Uhhm, could you help me with, you know with… Marius?" she lowered her voice and she closed her eyes. She was expecting that Jehan would react differently to Éponine's mind.

Jehan didn't respond but after five seconds, he was covering his mouth while he contained his laughter so that he wouldn't bother the boys. Éponine was astounded as Jehan pulled Éponine in a hug. He was grinning ear to ear. "Why didn't you say that to me right before we met?" he added.

"Well, I don't think that you can help me in the first place, but now, I'm totally confident that I can share this to you." she smiled as she hugged Jehan tightly.

"I hope it wasn't unrequited after all," Jehan whispered in her ear.

She smiled hoping Jehan's words would be true.

* * *

Not until later, the meeting was coming to an end as everyone already packed their things. Éponine observed them and her eyes landed on Marius. As Éponine gazed at Marius, Jehan tugged slightly Éponine's shirt.

"I think we shouldn't bother them for a while. They were already packing their things. Well, to be honest, 'Ponine, I really enjoyed your company!" Jehan hugged Éponine as he patted her back. Jehan took something from his bag and wrote his number on a tissue paper which he took from a little tissue holder on their table and gave it to Éponine—whether it was for an emergency or if she wants to have someone to talk to, Jehan insisted that she can contact him whenever she wants. To Éponine, she was glad that she has met Jehan.

"'Ponine, I'll give you my number and promise me to contact me when you want to talk to someone." he smiled wholeheartedly to Éponine. "Well, if you want to meet me or the others, just visit us in our apartment! Marius also lives there," he added.

It was a long day and the meeting has finished when Enjolras disappeared after his last speech. He instructed Combferre to remind the things they have to do for the next day. 30 minutes have already passed and evening came when Combferre finished talking. Everyone bid their goodbyes as well as Jehan. He asked Éponine that if she wanted to join them in their bar hopping, however, Éponine refused his invitation. Although it was a great way to know the boys in Les Amis, she still refused.

She was left alone in the room. She never thought that this room could be quite after they left. The coffee that Jehan gave to her was perfect for her taste. She already missed Marius however, she still bore in her mind that he would never see her as a lover. Marius, how can you not see me, she murmured to herself. She stayed for a little bit so she can read her hand-outs given by Valjean.

She was busy reading her hand-outs but she didn't notice that someone was there. Suddenly, someone approached her but still, their presence wasn't felt by Éponine.

"You're the one who's with Marius, am I right?" the voice said as it was a man. He was hidden in a corner and the lights were dimmed. She didn't see his face but she managed to see his silhouette.

"Who are you? Show yourself, will you?" she narrowed her eyes as she tried her best to picture who it was. Can this be, Enjolras? she told herself. She expected that he was Enjolras instead he was reek of wine. "Wait, you're the one —What the fuck?" she stood and crossed her arms. She expected that he'll say sorry to her but instead, he showed himself in front of Éponine.

When Éponine saw his face, he was quite handsome but with disheveled features. His black hair was tousled hiding his emerald eyes. The man put his hands on hips and he tried to tease Éponine. Éponine fixed her gaze on the man.

He opened his mouth but he hesitated. It took him a minute to reply and sighed. "Well, fuck me, but I know it's my bad. I am sorry." he doesn't look straight on Éponine. "I guess I should go with my friends. I think they're looking for me already." he smiled to Éponine and made his way to the exit but Éponine wasn't satisfied with the man's apology so she cleared her throat.

"I also think that you didn't introduce yourself to me. After the apology, you'll leave me hanging, what kind of guy are you?" Éponine said.

He was already close to the door but he went back. _A shit move, Grantaire_ he told his self. "Sorry, mademoiselle. I forgot to introduce myself," he said sarcastically as he smiled halfheartedly at Éponine. "I am Raoul Grantaire who's the one who bumped you earlier. Just call me R or Grantaire. Glad to meet you, mademoiselle." he bowed in a forceful way and showed his the most cynical smile as he extended his hand.

Instead of being provoked, Éponine laughed as she shook Grantaire's hand. Grantaire was confused; he didn't know what made her laugh, is it his smell? His face? But Grantaire knew all along that this was the start of their friendship. He also laughed leaving his confusion behind. On that night, they got along and talked about the things they have in common.

* * *

No one knew what was the time when they have started talking in the backroom of Musain. They didn't care what was happening outside them and even Musichetta didn't bother the two as they indulge themselves with topics that they have in common.

Grantaire started it of talking about hobbies, favorite drink and that would be wine, however, he talked about his admiration to his best friend—it was Enjolras. He didn't mention his name to Éponine but he told her that he was the most trusted among all them. However, just like Éponine, Enjolras didn't see his love for him.

It was **unrequited**. No one knows, except for Grantaire, that he likes Enjolras since the day they've entered high school. Éponine didn't pity Grantaire because she knew what could be the feeling of an unrequited love.

A comfortable silence enveloped the atmosphere. Their breaths were the only one heard inside the room. Grantaire took his flask and began to drink the wine he has stored. He offered Éponine to drink but she refused. Éponine checked her phone and it was already 9:52 pm, Grantaire also checked his phone.

"You know, Ep, we should get going. I thank you for staying with me," he said. "They would be worried if I didn't go to our apartment. If you want, I'll escort you home, it's platonic, Ep! No romantic feelings added." he chuckled. Éponine chuckled as she accepted as Grantaire offered his arm to her and they went to their dorms.

And that night was the best for the both of them.


	5. Crack the Marble

No one would have thought, especially Eponine, that she will join the Amis. She really didn't mind being with boys, actually, but in her heart, she wanted to help those in need and join the protests.

It was a tough way to finish college so does the heavy school works, still, she found help from her newly found friends, the Amis. She hangs out with them but if she also took this as a chance with Marius since Jehan will help her also, she is willing to help Jehan for his pining to R as well.

On a Friday night, the Musain is busy as students started to swarm the whole cafè just to refreshen up after the tiring whole week. One of those is the whole group of the Amis.

While the whole company of the Amis made their way to the backroom, the young woman is so determined to know more of the so-called Marble Man. " _It was merely curiousity, nothing much, for god's sake, Ep_ ," she thought to herself. While the other men busied themselves to whatever they're talking about, Eponine made her way beside to Jehan who just laughed on drunk Bossuet as he tripped in front of the Musichetta, stopping the petite woman to help the now-dazed Bossuet. Jehan only shook his head and Eponine sat beside him.

"Jehan, what is Enjolras really like?" Eponine whispered to the man, making his right eyebrows arched to the brunette's question. "Jehan, it was merely curiosity, okay. There's nothing much." she said defensively, repeating her thought earlier.

"I didn't say anything, Ep." the young man grinned suggestively to her friend which made Eponine jokingly slapped his arms as he only laughed to her reaction. "Ep, why didn't you tell me that you are crushing on the Marble Man. You should be giving me a heads up, you know," he teased more and it almost made Eponine storm out but Jehan reached her arm, making her sit beside him once again. The young woman huffed as she crossed her arms and didn't look on Jehan's direction.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but, you know, you should experience what we have experienced with Enjolras." Jehan stated, leaving Eponine more confused. She has many questions and in that case, it left her one thing: _crack the marble man_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna share to you guys that this was written last 2019, along with hey neighbor but anw im still continuing this fic thanks to the guest who have commented on my work from ffnet this 2020,,, i thank u boo


	6. Wait, what?

_**Later that evening** _

The evening has begun as Enjolras started to prepare for their next protest. Despite many people were against activists, he still wanted to be the voice of the people who weren't heard. Unfortunately, there are people who were dismissing their plans, as both Eponine and Grantaire were just slacking at the back-room couches.

Meanwhile as Enjolras were addressing the Amis for their next plan for the strike, the drunk Eponine blurted out that will surprise most of them.

"Your plan stinks!" Eponine shouted at their leader. Enjolras whipped his head at Eponine, glaring daggers as no one has ever dared to say that to him except for Grantaire.

"What did you just say?" he just stared at Eponine, despite at the middle of his speech for their next protest. Eponine just laughed with Grantaire as they both have their bottles of beer on their hands. Jehan shushed them as both of them, still chugged the beer.

"Why are they so drunk at this hour? It's just 7 pm?" Enjolras then now looked at Jehan. Jehan just shrugged at their leader's question, prompting him to get the bottles out of his friends' hands. Many bottles of beer were scattered on their table. But still, Jehan tried to get the bottle held by Eponine.

"No— Jehahhn," Eponine lazily getting the bottle despite her drunken haze. Unfortunately, she just slumps her head on Grantaire's shoulders, while Grantaire still nursing the bottle of beer in his hands.

"How many bottles did you drink? Grantaire?" Jehan asks politely to the two. Grantaire just counted numbers in his hands and showed his two hands. The blonde man just shook his head at his disbelief. He thought to himself, _why did he have these two in the Amis?_ He just motioned Jehan to get back to their meeting when suddenly, Eponine stood. To their surprise, she walked towards Enjolras. She put her hands on her hips and pointed his finger to Enjolras.

"You need someone who really is part of the underprivileged," she says, they were in awe, especially Enjolras, since he never expected her to be in her senses despite being drunk. "I am part of them," she added as she manages to stood straight but Combferre assisted her to sit on a nearby chair.

"Then what do you imply? Miss?" the blonde asks, walking towards Grantaire's friend.

"It's Eponine, blondie," she grins as she points her thumb on herself. "I can help-" she almost said something but pukes in front of Enjolras. Luckily, he was not too near on Eponine's puke.

_That's the day, where Eponine and Grantaire won't remember, when Eponine has slightly cracked the marble man._

The Amis just hid their laughter but Courfeyrac laughed so hard he can't hardly breathe, while Bossuet bit his tongue while laughing next to Courfeyrac. Enjolras just shook his head in his disbelief. He almost chuckled but Combferre looked at him as it was not common to him to be laughing at these certain situations.

Returning to his stoic stance, he hid his smile with his hands. "I'm out of words." Enjolras thought to himself. Looking at Grantaire, he was still succumbed in his sleep. Not disturbed by the sudden commotion. _That man he is,_ he muttered to himself. Walking towards the drunk man to wake him up.

Marius rushed beside Eponine as Jehan assists Eponine towards the washroom. They heard sermon from Jehan as a doting motherly figure to Eponine. "Eponine, what were you thinking?" Marius brings out a towel as Jehan washes it with water. Jehan did not mind where did Marius get the towel but still he squeezed out the excess water, he damped it to Eponine.

"You shouldn't be drinking at this time, Eponine," he worriedly says as he carefully damps the towel on her face. "You reek, Ep." Jehan jokes at Ep as the woman was slumped helplessly on the floor. _She's enjoying her sleep_ , he thought.

"Hey, Marius, do you know where Ep lives?" Marius was startled with Jehan's question, pocketing his phone.

"I think I know it somewhere since I've already been there," he said. "I've resided there not for a long time. It was a nasty place, to be honest," he added. Not long after his explanation, Enjolras then peeked in the washroom. "I know it's so rare to be doing this but, I can walk her on the way home as long as you help me Jehan with Grantaire," Enjolras offered, placing Grantaire in a nearby chair.

"I can help too!" Courfeyrac answered followed by a series of _Me, too_ from the Amis.

Jehan was confused with his sudden request. However, this was really a rare sight for their marble man to be like this. "I think it's better that it's just the five of us." Jehan decided. "You've brought your car, Marius?" he then asked the preoccupied man focusing on his phone.

Marius bobbed his head on Jehan's question.

"Let's go Ep, we're getting you home," Jehan put Eponine's arms on his shoulder as they went outside of Musain.

Eponine has slightly regained her senses, but when she heard the word 'home', all she wanted is to fall asleep forever and never go back to her so-called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written today, and as i have said, im still continuing hey neighbor and unrequited and im hoping that i can finish it this year


End file.
